Water World
by kikkie
Summary: Stuck on a water planet that house the galaxy's worst criminals, Anakin is trapped on the only piece of land with two suspicious robots and an unknown figure that only talks to him at night. Now waiting for a rescue, Anakin must figure out how to get him and the Caretaker off the Planet before its too late. Only there is more to the care taker that meets the eye...
1. Padme

"I am getting married Anakin."

Her words still piercing every corner of my head when she told me the news. It is still haunting to this day, seven weeks since her wedding and I am still thinking about her and that man sleeping together. How could she do this to me…oh yea, because she has to do what is right for her people I guess.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-wan asked me, snapping me from my train of thought. I couldn't believe I was thinking about this for so long. I needed to get my mind off this, it was becoming more and more noticeable by everyone around me, including the clones.

"I was stuck in thought, uh, meditating." I lied, hopefully, the old man wouldn't notice. Ugh, he was giving me that intense stare again.

Sitting at a dinner table with a book I was pretending to read, Obi-wan stands in front of me on the other side of the table with a mug in his hand. The two of us were on the ship to a planet called Kwalli. A maximum council prison that happened to be against the human rights society, but also the Jedi and Republic Senate best containment center for high leveled criminals.

The trip to the planet was a seven-day trip since we couldn't put in the coordinates into the machinery. Long story short, since this was one of the best prisons, it was best to have it written down then to have it into a machine that can easily be hacked. So, I was on a ship speeding through the deep dense space to get to the unknown planet that I have never been in.

I wonder what it was like, I have never been to that planet. Again, that planet was only used for the intense crimes, those who are terrorist to the galaxy.

"How long till we are there?" I asked as I set the book down.

"Approximately three hours," Obi-wan informs me. I nod my head to him before looking to the side. The intense void of space made me want to puke all of a sudden. I have never been in space for so long, the feeling made me unease.

"Once there we shall give the Watcher the criminal and the storage boxes. Afterward, we can jump back to the temples with ease." Obi-wan explained before taking a seat in from of me. "When you get there, don't be scared of the robots."

"Robots?" I asked.

"Yes, long story short, this is the only planet where these robots are legal to move around and such," Obi-wan explained. "Don't talk to the robots unless asked and don't threaten the Caretaker, they are programmed to protect the Caretaker with what little humanity they have left. Or rather, what little humanity is programmed into them."

"They must really love the Caretaker." I said. This sounded weird to me. I mean, I had heard of the planet and the Caretaker, but I had no knowledge of it till today. I wonder what this place is, maybe get my mind off Padme and her new husband.

"The Caretaker is a Jedi, so don't act high amongst him," Obi-wan tells me.

"I am a nice person." I chuckled.

"You haven't been in a while. You have been looking down at people since you heard of Padme's marriage." Obi-wan says. "Now I know you are worried about her, but you must understand that Senator Troy is a good man that will care for her. There is nothing to worry about."

I am not worried about that dickless fuck! I am pissed that the day right before the Wedding Padme just told me to sign the divorce papers to our secret marriage and left me. Not a word nor a reason, just up and married another man without telling me. I remember I didn't feel like going, even though she did invite Obi-wan and I to the wedding. It was such a grand thing that Yoda gave us permission to go, but I declined. Lied and say I was loyal to the Jedi…loyailty.

"Just a phase, I will be nice. I promise master." I chuckled. Seconds later A clone walks into the room. A random clone, I was a bit sad that Rex couldn't come with us for this trip. But apparently he had to watch a checkpoint on a watch patrol unit on the north side of the galaxy, maybe we can meet up later for drinks…

"Arrival in appromitxly 20 minutes. All storage is ready for departure, sir!" The trooper spoke. I wave at the trooper to leave us, he nods his head before exiting the room. Looking over to Obi-wan, I could see the older male staring at me with intensity. I wonder if he could sense my anger was just ignoring my attitude. Whatever the reason it may be, I hope he didn't call me out on it.

(The Planet Kwalli Base)

What is this place?" I asked as I land on the ice solid rock of land. This planet was nothing I have ever seen before. Pure water from the far eye can see. Water as clear as Naboo…Naboo, ugh, stop thinking of her Anakin!

Minding the ocean, the planet was cold, even with my robes thermal heaters on, I was still freezing my ass off.

Standing on a large plot of ice, big enough to be somewhat of a small farm, my clones begin to unload all the boxes of crap from the cargo ship. Obi-wan was still in space hovering over the planet, he didn't seem to want to come down since the planet was cold. Go figures I guess…

In front of me was a unique base. Made from the highest price of metal in the intergalactic armor made for the best soldiers the Jedi and Republic could make. The Base consists of three large circle spheres that were connected by large tube-like hallways. I assumed it looked better on the inside. Around the base was a giant tower with a blue sphere of electricity spiking into the sky…what was that thing.

"Move the crated to the left after you unload the creates, move the prisoner to the side for depositing." The clone explained. I couldn't believe I was transferring Cane of all criminals to this place, then again it was some sort of an honored. I didn't bring him in, Tiplee and Tiplar did on one of their mission to the south. And from what Tiplee told me, they got lucky. A storm trapped the terrorist down in ice to trap him, allowing the two to capture him with ease.

"This place is weird." A random clone says as he pushes a large storage box out of the ship. I wonder what was inside the large boxes? Food maybe, this planet did hold prisoners.

"Take the storage carts to the sphere on the left."

A voice spoke, a mechanical voice. Looking over my shoulder, I saw three figures standing behind me. Two of them were humans that were dressed in…royal like robes. One was a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, slim figure, pink lips, and a purple dress that when to her knees. The other was a man who was also blonde, with a white shirt under a brown jacket, khaki pants, glasses, green eyes, and freckles. He was taller than the woman. And in the middle was a person in a black suit with a large water breather mask on its face.

The three come off to as weird, but not as weird as when they walked. The female walked forward, leading the other two behind her. The male walks second as the hidden figure walks behind them. Once close, the three somewhat split ways, having the female stand in front of us while the hidden figure walks into the sphere base. The male walking into the ship. Soon he was carrying Cane over his shoulder with ease and a smile on his face. What a strange human.

"Would anyone want Wallia-mash?" The female spoke, causing me to look in her direction. She stood in front of the base with a smile on her face. "I made some snacks for you all to take with you back home."

She spoke before entering the base. Soon the clones followed close by, I guess they were hungry. Walking forward, I soon found myself at the doorstep of the base but also stopping when I saw the hidden figure staring at me from the large boxes near the ship. It stares at me for a few minutes before walking away. I would have watched it but my eyes soon glided upwards to the grey clouds forming in the sky. I hope a storm isn't coming…


	2. Water Planet

"This is really good."

Malca, a newly developed cloned says as he digs into the large dish of fish, crackers, vegetables and other goods. The female was holding a large plate that held up multiple cups filled with orange liquids. She didn't seem to be affected by the weight of the cups.

This woman…something was off about her. For one, she wore a dress in an arctic planet without some sort of heat clothes on. At the same time, she didn't seem to notice that a cup was about to fall, she just stood there with a smile on her face…what is she?

"And when you are done, I'll make Briskets and Rum." She tells them. I stood by the doorway with my arms folded. I didn't like this woman, nor that man. He was able to drag Cane out of his containment cell with ease, then carry him into the large satilight thing by the base. I didn't see him after that…which worries me.

"Anakin," Obiwan called me. My eyes lit up a bit before digging into my pocket, pulling out my communicator, I pressed the device to my ear.

"Here," I responded.

"Cane has been dropped off. Gathered the clones and make your way back to the ship. Windu has requested our presence right away!" Obi-wan informed me. Please force tell me he didn't find the box of books under my bed!

"I will be there shortly," I informed him before standing up from my position. Walking over to the table of the clones. I tapped lightly on the table before pointing towards the door. I could see all their sad and disappointed faces. Which I understand, they have been on a seven-day trip working. A break doesn't hurt anyone, but Windu orders…

"Yes, sir!" One clone tells me before standing up, the others soon follow, not missing a beat gathering their things to leave. The female nods her head as she walks over to the table and begins to clean up the mess they had made.

"Have a safe trip." The woman tells them as she cleans. Again, she seemed off to me, why was she acting that way? So disturbing, and very unusual. Anyway, I had to follow behind my soldiers, what I saw was dark a disturbing.

What was once a grey sky was now a pitch black darkness with yellow lines that cracked amongst the clouds. As if a wall was breaking apart or someone was punching through the dense sky. The water around us was rising up and down violently, some parts even splashing against the eye of the base. The wind around us was making some of the clones grip their helmets with one hand while the other one held on to their guns. Whatever it was, it was no weather for flying.

Walking back inside, I pull out my communicator and try to contact Obi-wan. Sadly, no response, only the sound of static was intervening with my call. This was not good, I needed to find a way to get into contact with Obi-wan.

"Are you alright?" The woman spoke. I didn't even sense her near me. I almost jumped out of my skin from her sudden appearance near me.

"Uh…" I spoke.

"I sense you are stressed, would you like some cookies?" She asked me. Does she not notice the storm outside.

"Uh…" I spoke again. I honestly did not have a word to say to this smiling woman.

"I see you are need of cookies. I will attend to them." She tells me before turning around to leave towards a kitchen. I can't believe this woman was so calm about the storm outside, what the hell is wrong with her?

"Captain!" A clone shouted out to me from outside. "We have boarded the ship."

He informs me. I guess we are about to sky into that monster of a storm. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong…hopefully. Placing my communicator into my pocket, I turn around to leave to see the man from earlier standing by the doorway. His arms crossed with an intense glare at me. Just like the woman, this dude was freaky!

But I didn't have time for him or the freaky woman. I walked over to the doorway to get to the ship. Only for the male to stop me to say:

"your chances of surviving that is 20% out of 150%. Do not enter the ship, the storm will end in appromixtly 45 minutes. Stay here and enjoy cookies from the wife." The male said in a robotic-like tone of voice…in fact, the woman talks like that as well. Wait a minute, are these the special robots Obi-wan was telling about!? They look exactly like a human!

"Uh…I need to go." I tell him before gently moving his hand out of the way. I could not believe those were the robots! They were not different from a human, no wonder their illegal! I didn't want that thing in the temple no time soon! Walking towards the ship, I walk over to the land shutter that was welcoming me to board.

The problem was walking towards it. The wind was blowing at high speeds now, the water becoming violent waves that smashed against the icy ground. I could feet my feet trying everything in their power to not to leave the wet ground as I walked.

The snow around us becomes more dense, causing the liquid around my eyes to somewhat dry up with every blink I took. The shocking thing was, I only took five steps from that base before things started to get out of control. Without even notice, a large gust of wind hits us, with it a bolt of lightning. Sending me flying into the water!

My body is thrust into the cold water. I tried everything in my power to swim upwards, but as much as I moved my body, I could feel myself staying in the same place. No light night to lead me back to the surface, only darkness. Soon…I just stopped swimming. I didn't feel like swimming anymore. I don't know if my mind gave up or my body, but I didn't want to swim. Afterward, everything went black…and felt cold. I couldn't help but think of Padme at this moment.

I kept thinking about what she was doing, and if I was on her mind as much as she has been on me. Her wedding wasn't far from this trip…she was probably getting off her honeymoon. We never had a honeymoon, we never had a second alone to ourselves like that unless one of us lied. It was…stressful. But I guess we thrived on the feeling of the edge.

Well, that's what I thought. I guess she had gotten tired of everything. I guess she didn't want to live in a secret anymore. And now as I fade into the darkness of this cold unknown water, all I could think was if she was happy or if she still loved me?

Such a horrible thing to have on your mind as your world goes black.


	3. My name is Anakin

"His body temperature is 43% below the normal human rate of heat."

A voice whispers into my ear, a voice I knew too well. The darkness that had swallowed me in the water was slowly fading to white. Soon, lines of multiple colors appear before me, revealing two familiar faces staring down at me it was the man and the woman. Or Husband and wife, or parents of the care taker…whatever! They were hovering over me and it was scary! Especially the woman, she was still smiling!

"How is he?" A voice called to me, turning to the side, I saw the caretaker in the doorway standing at a distance. It didn't take me long to learn that I wasn't in my ship, but back at the base. I knew I was back in the base because the walls were bright yellow-white color than grey. I was in some sort of medical room, with machines and a variety of items used to help the body.

I was naked, and I know this because my…thing was cold. Oh my force, I wanted to jump off the bed and scream. Only to realize that my body was attached to various tubs that were stuck to my arms and legs. What the hell did they hook me up too!? Are they taking my blood or something.

"He is stable, but he is going to need a lot of heat into order to regain his natural body heat. Might I suggest you retrieve copper and Lava fish from the vine valley." The woman tells the caretaker, the large figure nods his head before leaving the area. Once gone, the Male soon leaves the room as the female throws a thick warm blanket over my tube hooked body. I was so ashamed at the fact that I was naked, but considering she was a robot I wasn't too worried.

"This is a thermal blanket, it will heat your body as your rest." The woman informs me. She tugs at the side of my body, making sure the blanket was wrapped around my body. I didn't feel the heat around me, all I sensed was this burning cold stinging pain in my toes.

I watch as she walks over to the side of the machine I was hooked up. Pressing a button, the machine makes a beeping sound before injecting my arm with red liquids. This was a weird feeling to me, but what was worse was what she was injecting into me! Have you ever felt a weird sensation of warmth after getting a bruised, that is was I was feeling right now? Is that a normal thing for medicine?

"How do you feel?" The woman asked me. Weirdly enough, my mouth opened with ease to say:

"I feel…warm," I responded to her. This warmth felt terrible, but at the same time, it felt good. Maybe it was helping my freezing cold body to which is why it felt good. At the same time, my body felt like an actual popsicle!

"Good. Before I go I must give you a message from your fellow colleague, Obi-wan Kenobi." She tells me. Gaining my full attention.

"He says, and quite "We must leave, the Jedi temple is under attack. We are in dire need of backup, I will be back. The clones made it to the ship, but the transporter was damage in the process. We had lost three out of the ten clones given to us."

"Oh, force…" I muttered.

"You seem to stress. I will make you some snacks, please lay back and relax." She tells me before walking out of the room.

After she left, my mind started to begin to think of Padme again. I wonder if she was attacked? No, she would be on her honeymoon…but she would never put work aside. Hell, she would go to a meeting when she was supposed to meet me. So…she might…no, she's fine.

Whatever the reason, I am sure she is fine. She always carried her gun everywhere. Except for when she goes to a Senate meeting. But she makes her servants carry her gun. Speaking of servants, I wonder how 3-CPO is doing. Has she changed his oil fuse and checked that spark in his head. No, she wouldn't be able to fix it, after this, I should go over and…

What am I thinking? I can't go over there, not anymore, not like I use to anyway. Maybe I could…dammit Anakin, stop thinking about her. You are not going to get anywhere if you keep thinking of Padme. Just sit down relax, heal as quick as possible while trying to figure out a way to avoid Obi-won's angry stare.

Haha, Obi-wan is probably beyond words pissed right now. Mace Windu is the same. I wonder who attacked them? Was it Dooku, or another terrorist group? Maybe Cane's partners, that is the man who would have a mob of supporters near him. Shit, I need to get back at the temple, force only knows how badly they were damaged by the attack.

"Nrrgh!"

A voice moaned. Turning my head to the side again, I saw the caretaker by the doorway. He stands up tall, staring at straight at me. The caretaker looked…odd. Wearing a tight leather suit with various items seed into the outfit. On his head was a large scuba diving helmet that covered his face completely.

"Hello?" I asked. The Caretaker removes himself from the doorway before leaving me. I could hear his footsteps walking down the hallway of this base. I guess he didn't want to talk to me.

Laying back, I closed my eyes and relaxed. Allowing the feeling of heat engulfs my body, warming me inside. It felt nice once the sensation of burning flesh faded away. Whatever this stuff was, it was working nicely. Like soaking a numb bruised body in a warm bath to soften the muscles.

I feel the hands of slumber slowly pulling me into a nice rest.

* * *

(Seven Hours Later)

"Please do not go near the room!"

The woman's voice shouted. My eyes opened up to the sound of the female robot yelling. What the hell!? What was she screaming about, and why was she so aggressive?

"I didn't mean to go near the room. I thought it was empty." Another voice spoke, only this was someone I didn't hear before. Was there another person on this base I didn't know about? Another woman?

"You lie, please do not go back into the medical room." The female robot said. "You are to stay apromixelly 157 feet away from the human male Jedi at all cost. Please do not break this rule again."

"I will not mom." The female voice spoke. Mom? The Robot had a daughter? That would be strange, but I wouldn't be surprised, this place is already a disturbing place.

"If you go with at least 156 feet of him, you will be placed outside for the night." The mom spoke. I soon heard her footsteps walking towards the door then past me. My force she was terrifying! I made 3-CPO and he wasn't as scary as this chick! Then again, she was a robot in the form of a human. Which are illegal for many reasons, I think one of them is for kidnapping.

Ugh, robotic humans are creepy for more reasons than one. The sooner I can walk the sooner I will leave this place. That is if Obi-wan hasn't forgotten about me…I am hungry. I wonder how I can-

***ZZZ***

The door just opened! Quickly I closed my eyes, trying to pretend that I was sleeping. I don't know why since I just asked the force for her to come back. Soon, the footsteps that entered the room was coming towards me. It was gently steps, unlike the other two that practically made holes when they walked.

it had a force.

This wasn't a machine in my room, it was a person. I knew this because I sensed a force near me, I heart a heartbeat, I smelled something. I smelled the ocean in the room, coming closer to me, clean and pure. Soon, I felt a hand press against my chest, it was warmer than the liquids being injected into my body. Who was this?

"What's your name?" The voice asked…it was the daughters! She was speaking to me! But she wasn't supposed to be near me! What was she doing, and also, the robots have a living daughter!? Actual flesh, that illegal!

"Tell me your name." The voice spoke again. What do I say? I don't even know this girl! Hell, I don't want to mess with her! She's the child of a robot, the last thing I need is for those things to attack me.

"Please, let me hear your name." She asked me. I don't know exactly what possed me to open my eyes, let alone look at her, but in the end, I did…and I could have sworn my heart stopped when my eyes met her blue orbs. They were diamonds reflecting off a light. They sparkled through the darkness, allowing me to see her face in a way. She was beautiful.

"Anakin…" I spoke. Holy crap, it was Togruta! A togruta! Believe this or not but I haven't seen one since a rescue mission! What the hell was she doing here? Arent they dessert planets species.

"Hi, Anakin." She whispers to me before turning around. Walking out of the room with ease and a hop in her step. Oh my god, who was she? And more importantly, why was she in her underwear?

* * *

Kikkie: Please review and tell me what you think. This story is just an experiment for me. Thank you for reading!


	4. My name is 13

"Your body heat has reverted back to normal. Congratulation Skywalker, you are free to walk around in sector B. Please do not enter sector C nor A during your time here."

That female robot tells me. I wonder if I could reprogram her to be less cherry and more…robotic. I don't know, a smiling female is a scary thing to me, I don't know why. Especially her twitching eye. Standing up from the bed made of foam and possibly nightmares, I walk over to the side where my Jedi robes were.

Looking over to the door, I notice a clock that hung over the door I notice that it was night time. I must have really been tired if I slept a day away. Normally I could rest for an hour or so and be fine, but that stuff the robot injected into me was strong. It must be what they give their prisoners to keep them calm...where are any of the Prisoners? I haven't seen one yet.

Grabbing the black clothes from the wall, I begin to throw them on with ease. Once my pants were on, I finally notice a pair of blue eyes staring at me from the doorway. I don't know what exactly happened, but I found myself covering my exposed chest to her.

All she did was smile before running away. Seriously, who the hell is she? I don't like to be watched by mysteries people, the mysterious ones are always the ones trying to kill you. Then again, she was awful beautiful, and the way her eyes shined that night in the darkness was amazing.

"Hey!" I shouted, hoping she would come back. But she didn't, which annoyed me. Why was she avoiding me? Did I do something to her? Or more importantly, did she knew the CareTaker? I have been wondering that for a while, where is the Caretaker, and where did that machine take Cane? I haven't seen him anywhere, nor did I see where they could teleport him? Huh…where were all the criminals?

"Anakin Skywalker." A voice calls to me, snapping me from my thoughts. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the female Robot smiling and standing behind me.

"You have a call on a wait from Jedi Master Obi-wan and Plo-Koon, please enter the main lobby to answer the call." The woman informs me. She then turns around and leaves the room. It funny how she walks in a straight line, her body doesn't sway at all. She just stands up like a stick, walking up forwards without missing a beat, so graceful, and yet daunting.

What creeped me about her is that she was too perfect. Clear skin, a nice figure, pure white teeth, and clean slick hair. She was perfect, which disturbed me. I have met all types of women, bad and good, all who complained about something in their appearance. But this woman, she was the ideal wife that every man wanted. Clean, pretty and nice…creeply nice. I don't know why, but I wasn't attracted to her.

No, my mind was on that togruta I saw last night. Or last morning since its night time now...ugh, forget it!

Pushing the thought out of my mind, I proceeded into the so-called lobby. The place where all the clones were eating their snacks and such. On the exact same table was a comincating device. And if you are wondering, no, that was not there last time. She must have pulled it out of a closet or something.

Taking a seat, I turn on the device to see an upset mini Obi-wan standing on my table. Plo-Koon was behind him as he stares up at me with angry eyes. It was somewhat funny considering he was tiny when he did this.

"Anakin, statue report!" Obi-wan growled to me. When he acted like this I couldn't tell if he was pissed or acting professionally.

"I nearly died but I am alive," I responded. I then yawned a bit before looking over to Plo-Koon. He seemed relaxed, which was a first considering every time I saw him he looked pissed. I guess he was in a good mood today.

"This is no time for joking Anakin. The senators were attacked, the temple was attacked and you had to have a coma? We are in a very serious situation, when can you report to back?"

"Uh, soon I guess," I informed them. "There should be a ship here I can use."

"There is no ship on this planet!" The woman robot says as she enters the room. In her hand was a plate of food that she sets in front of me. Fish, white smoosh stuff and green things that looked like a salad of some sort.

She places a fork and a glass of juice in front of me before bowing down to the hologram Obi-wan and Plo-Koon. She then walks away from the room. How the hell can someone in heels move so quietly?

"I see you met the robots." Plo-Koon started. "That is the Maiden Artificial Intelligence or Mai for short."

"Aren't they illegal?" I asked.

"In certain planets, yes. But since the CareTaker is alone, we decided to let this one slide. Besides, she nor the father have weapons on them." Plo-Koon said. "I think so…"

"You think?" I retorted.

"She will only go into rage mode if you touch the CareTaker, nothing too serious," Plo-Koon said, I could have sworn I heard his voice crack by that last word.

"Plo-Koon, I feel like your hiding something," I tell him, but the old Jedi just shakes his head at me.

"By the way, have you met the CareTaker?" Plo-Koon asked me. I wonder if he was hearing what exactly he was saying?

"I feel like I shouldn't." I retorted.

"Smart boy," Plo-Koon said before walking off the call, or his hologram walked off the view protector…you know what, he just left the call. Me explaining how this work is as difficult as keeping an engine on fire alive long enough to reach a planet's orbit.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Just stay away from the CareTaker for the next five days starting tomorrow." Obi…wait, what?

"I am going to be here for six days?" I growled.

"Anakin, we are not allowed to hyper-jumped to the planet. We have to do this normally." Obi-wan explained to me. I could feel a small migraine begins to form in the back f my head. All the veins around my skull were twitching like crazy at this point. Ugh, I could puke where I sat.

"What am I going to do on this popsicle?" I asked.

"Read a book I suppose?" Obi-wan informs me. He knows I don't read anything unless it involves machinery.

"Not funny."

"Well as hard as it may be, you might have to accept the fact that I can't get you now Anakin. Plus, I have to help the injured. Three Senators were hurt, including Padme's new husband."

The second I heard that my ears perked up in curiosity. Is it wrong to hope for someone's death? No…maybe? I mean, I hope Dooku dies a horrible death but he's an awful person. Padme's husband isn't that bad of a man…but still, if it was fatal…

"Anakin he just got shot in the leg, stop thinking horrible things," Obi-wan tells me, snapping me from my thoughts. Looking back at the hologram, I saw him staring up at me with a serious expression on his face. One he would normally wear when lecturing me.

"Listen Anakin…" Obi-wan started. "I know you have feelings for Padme."

**_Uh-oh_**

"But you must let that crush of your die." He tells me. Feelings!? Crush!? Oh right, he doesn't know that Padme and I are…were a thing.

"Honestly it was fine but now I worry that you may think wrongly. Take these days off and try to get her out of your mind. The last thing I need you to do is kill her husband in his sleep over jealous rage from a puppy crush." Obi-wan says. I actually felt insulted by his words. I would not kill Padme's husband!

…

**_No, I wouldn't! Shut up!_**

"Anyway, just relax Anakin and think of this as the vacation you never had. Most Jedi would kill for this." Obi-wan chuckled.

"Yea well most Jedi would…" I stopped mid-way when I saw two eyes from the shadows staring at me. It was her…

"Obi-wan, I have to go," I tell my master.

"Anakin wait-BEEP!"

Turning off the communicator, I stood up from my chair to walk towards the shadow figure. Only to stop when her hand raises up. Telling me to stop, she then points to the window. Looking over, I saw nothing but the clear blue sea of this planet. Turning back, she was gone. Why did she point to the ocean?

"Anakin Skywalker." The woman…or I should say Mai said as she approaches me from behind. In her hand was a brown box. A medium size box she was holding in her hand. Wow, she really was a robot.

"I have made you suitable attire for the outside weather. Since you will be staying with us for quite a while, I thought it would be nice to walk around." She tells me as she hands me the box. I nod my head at her before taking it, suddenly the full weight of the box hit me, it was as heavy as that fat slug baby I had to save!

"I made many, including thermal underwear!" Mai says in glee. "You may return to your room to change after finishing breakfast. Enjoy!"

She tells me before walking away. Doing as told, I finished my breakfast before marching straight back into the room I was recovering in. Force behold, it was no longer a medical room with machinery and tubes, but an actual bedroom!

This room suddenly had two windows shining the bright grey sky light into my room. A large bed big enough for three people. A desk with a communicator and a visual watcher. A wooden closet on the door with my saber and Jedi robes inside. With a poster of a kitten hanging on the edge of a tree. Wow, that Mai robot is amazing, maybe the Jedi temple should get one.

* * *

(Outside)

"Freezing!"

I hissed when I finally went outside for the first time after my little accident. Walking towards the edge of the base, I started forward to the clear water of this planet. Water to the far eye could see, nothing anywhere but blues and greys. I have to admit, I couldn't help but feel calm on this giant piece of ice.

The gentle breeze was cold, but it felt amazing against my face. Growing on a desert planet, a breeze like this on a hot day would be considered a blessing. One especially if you didn't get sand in your eyes or in your mouth.

I remembered one time, my mom and I were walking around, gathering food and whatnots for dinner on a hot day. It was so hot that I thought my skin would melt off my bones. Walking home, I started to feel heavy, the weight of my silks was sticking to my sweaty body. As did my mom. I honestly thought I was going to faint and die there.

Then a breeze came along. A nice cold breeze from the high point of a sand mountain. The breeze was amazing, it was beautiful even. Till the orange sand soon followed, smacking me in the face. Hitting me right in the eyes. I couldn't help but to cry and call my mom for help as I struggled to see. I even fell down by tripping on my silks. It was funny, to this day that memory brings a smile on my face.

Only for it to disappear when I suddenly remembered I am on a giant piece of ice in the middle of nowhere in the dark. And what was worse was the other woman in my life, someone I loved as much as my mother, was now gone just like her. Life sure has its own ups and downs, in my case, I am always done.

But ignoring that, I feel a hell of cold! This thermal underwear that Mai made me was not helping. I guess you can leave the heat, but the heat never leaves you.

"Cold?" A voice asked me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that torgruta again. Suddenly my cheeks turned red! No, not out of love, from what she was wearing!? And I know I am not for the cold because she is putting me to shame!

She stood there…wearing nothing but a dark brown halter unlined with a teardrop shape cut in the middle. Showing off cleavage as well as a tattoo of the number 13. The bottom part of her body was only covered by a dark blue string bathing suit bottoms…is it wrong to say she looked amazing?

Her body was so firm and tight! Not too big, nor small. All the fat in the right places, especially her behind. Her hips were wider than Padme's! And her breast, they were as big as Aayla, maybe a bit bigger, they were filling that bra well. But the thing that got to me was her skin.

I have seen many torguta's in my life, but I have never seen one like her. Her skin didn't take their shade! They normally come in dark brown or very light orange, plus the marking on their faces always wraps around their lips and eyes. But this girl was different.

Instead of lines or circles around her mouth, she had lines and triangles. Creating different birth markings for her. Then there was her skin, she was a very dark shade of orange, which wasn't very common amongst them. Hell, I have never seen one, and I rescued a whole village of them from slavery. Who was this girl?

"You look so cool!" She says to me before approaching me. In a flash, her hands were entwined in my hair. Feeling the silk texture while examing my face. Seriously, who the hell is this girl!?

"Huh, why are you warm?" She asked me before tugging at my head. Causing my migraine to start up again.

"And why is this stuck to your head?" She asked me before pulling harder. At this point I don't care who she was, I refuse for anyone to rip my hair out. Gripping her wrist, I squeezed tightly, I used my thumb to add pressure to the vein part. Causing her to gasp let go before looking at me.

"Why did you do that!? You are not programmed to hurt me!" She growled. Did she say programmed?

"Programmed?" I asked.

"Yes, you are programmed to talked to me." She tells me. Her blue orbs soon turn red with anger…wait, that's not normal. "Mom said you were broken…I didn't think you were that broken."

"Broken!?" I shouted, it then according to me what she was talking about!

"Wait, you think I am a robot!?" I shouted.

"Well yea, humans are dead. Their all robots now." She tells me, what the hell was she talking about.

"Humans are not dead, we are very much alive!" I growled at her as I shivered. "Idiot!"

"Oh…mom told me differently." She responded. Her red orbs soon revert back to blue. They then move to the ground in confusion. It weird, I sort of felt bad for yelling at her. The insult was needed. Taking a breath of air, I calmed my nerves before saying:

"I am sorry. I just feel a bit tense. I am going to be stuck here for five days with nothing to do." I tell her, causing her to look up at me. It amazed me, she looked like my age, but she was shorter than me. A few inches below my chest, or was I that tall?

"Are you going back to the Star?" She asked me.

"Star?" I asked.

"Yes, the only other place where everyone lives." She started. She even threw her hands up in the air and waved them as she continues her explanation. "A place where everyone sings and dance, no one is ever hurt nor do they fight. A place where people like me can call home! A place where my brother's and sisters are waiting for …hey, have you met them?"

"You have siblings?" I asked.

"Yes, there is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9-Hold on!" I said over her continuing.

"How many siblings do you have? You don't have to count each one, you just have to tell me how many or a name." I tell her. Her giddy smile soon turns into a frown as her eyebrow rises up with confusion.

"Your counting how many siblings you have. Instead, you can just say how many there are. Or maybe just give me a name." I tell her, but her confused expression deepened, turning into a frown of confusion.

"Okay…" I started. "What is your name?"

"My name is **13**!" She tells me again. Was she joking or was she being truthful? I couldn't tell.

"What?" I asked. This caused her to giggle at my words before saying again.

"My name is 13. I am 13!" She giggled…wait a minute, her name is 13!? Who the hell came up with that idea? And more importantly, is she 13? No...she couldnt be...could she?

"Your name is a number?" I said.

"What's a number?" She asked me. Oh, my force she's dumb! She doesn't know what a number is! That or she gets it confused with something else!?

"Are you okay?" She…13 asked me. What the hell? Is she serious?

"I am fine, I am just confused on what you are doing there," I tell her with a light chuckle. "Okay, do you know how to count? Do you know the numbers?"

"Count?" She asked me. Suddenly an idea popped up into my head. Something to keep my brain cells running while I was here so I won't die of boredom. Plus, it would be something to keep my mind off Padme and the CareTaker, where ever they may be.

"Do you have a piece of paper and pencil? I am going to teach you a thing or two today."

* * *

Review!


End file.
